playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz! Trivia Questions
On Dreamscape, Buzz will appear and occasionally perplexes the players with trivia questions about the franchises that are represented in the game. Players who answers correctly will avoid losing AP. Those who answered wrong will have a cream pie thrown at them. According to the official strategy guide, there are 92 in total. In the game files, 93 Trivia Questions have been found. The following questions are listed below. Ape Escape What is another name for Peak Point helmets? *Answer: Pipo Helmets Who commands the Freaky Monkey Five? *Answer: Specter The dash hoop in Ape Escape alters what attribute? *Answer: Speed BioShock In what city does BioShock take place? *Answer: Rapture In BioShock Infinite, who is Elizabeth's guardian? *Answer: Songbird Which of these is not a Plasmid in BioShock 2? *Answer: Tornado What resource do Little Sisters gather? *Answer: ADAM By what author was BioShock heavily influenced? *Answer: Ayn Rand Buzz! Who develops the Buzz series? *Answer: Relentless Buzz Quiz World includes which question type? *Answer: Pie Fight What is the reward for a correct answer in Buzz? *Answer: Score How many Buzz! games have been released? *Answer: Nineteen Devil May Cry What does Devil May Cry's Dante hunt? *Answer: Demons What are the names of Dante's trademark pistols? *Answer: Ebony and Ivory Devil May Cry's Dante is a hybrid demon and what? *Answer: Angel Fat Princess What does Fat Princess eat? *Answer: Cake Fat Princess villagers cannot become what class? *Answer: Knights Which of these is not a Fat Princess' Map? *Answer: Fat Free God of War What is the name of Kratos' father? *Answer: Zeus How many eyes does a cyclops have? *Answer: One Who is the final boss in the first God of War? *Answer: Ares What city is Kratos from? *Answer: Sparta Which creature has not appeared in God of War? *Answer: Mermaid Heavenly Sword What kind of points are earned in Heavenly Sword? *Answer: Style In Heavenly Sword, what weapon does Kai use? *Answer: Crossbow Who developed Heavenly Sword? *Answer: Ninja Theory Who is the main villain in Heavenly Sword? *Answer: King Bohan Hot Shots Golf Which is a character attribute in Hot Shots? *Answer: Control InFAMOUS What is Cole's job at the beginning of InFamous? *Answer: Bike Courier Every decision in'' InFamous'' affects what? *Answer: Karma What fictional city is the original InFamous set in? *Answer: Empire City Who is Cole's best friend in the InFamous series? *Answer: Zeke Jak and Daxter In Jak and Daxter, who is Jak's love interest? *Answer: Keira Which type of Eco appeared in Jak and Daxter? *Answer: Dark Eco What type of creature is Daxter? *Answer: Ottsel Who is the leader of the Metal Heads in Jak 2? *Answer: Metal Kor Killzone What is the highest rank in Killzone's multiplayer mode? *Answer: General What is the element used for power in Killzone? *Answer: Petrusite What group fights the Helghast in Killzone? *Answer: ISA Who does the player control in Killzone: Liberation? *Answer: Jan Templar Who is the leader of the Helghast? *Answer: Mael Radec LittleBigPlanet Who is not a character in LittleBigPlanet? *Answer: Joe Chin Who is the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2? *Answer: Negativitron What was the name of LittleBigPlanet's prototype? *Answer: Craftworld Which developer created LittleBigPlanet? *Answer: Media Molecule LocoRoco Eating what causes a LocoRoco to grow? *Answer: Berries Who is the final boss in Loco Roco 2? *Answer: Galanmar Which of these is not a creature from LocoRoco? *Answer: Manjit Who is the Moja Army's boss in LocoRoco? *Answer: Bonmucho What player action guides the LocoRoco to safety? *Answer: Tilting MediEvil What is the name of the main character in MediEvil? *Answer: Sir Daniel What type of game is MediEvil? *Answer: Platformer What fictional kingdom is the setting for MediEvil? *Answer: Gallowmere In MediEvil, what creatures act as merchants? *Answer: Gargoyles Which of these is a level in MediEvil 2? *Answer: Freak Show Metal Gear Soldiers carry what collectible in Metal Gear Solid 2? *Answer: Dog Tags The Metal Gear character Emma has which phobia? *Answer: Aquaphobia Which of these is Raiden's other nickname? *Answer: Jack the Ripper Which of these is not a type of Metal Gear? *Answer: T-800 Who is not a boss from the Metal Gear series? *Answer: Heaven Smile PaRappa the Rapper What does PaRappa win in PaRappa the Rapper 2? *Answer: Noodles Who is PaRappa's girlfriend? *Answer: Sunny Funny What is the best rating for PaRappa's rapping? *Answer: Cool What kind of animal is Parappa? *Answer: Dog Which of PaRappa's instructors is a frog? *Answer: Fleaswallow Patapon Which of these is a unit in Patapon? *Answer: Kibapon Which equipment is not used by Patapon? *Answer: Dynamite Ratchet & Clank Which of these is a weapon in Ratchet & Clank? *Answer: Zodiac Who created Clank? *Answer: Orvus What is considered currency in Ratchet & Clank? *Answer: Bolts In Ratchet & Clank, Uzo City is on what planet? *Answer: Magnus What is the name of Ratchet's species? *Answer: Lombax Resistance What U.S. city is featured in Resistance 2? *Answer: San Francisco Who is the protagonist in Resistance: Fall of Man? *Answer: Nathan Hale Sly Cooper What item unlocks vaults in Sly Cooper? *Answer: Clue Bottles What kind of animal is Sly Cooper's friend Murray? *Answer: Hippopotamus Who did Sly Cooper's cane originally belong to? *Answer: Connor Cooper What is Carmelita Fox's job title? *Answer: Inspector Who was not a boss in a Sly Cooper Game? * Answer: Unknown Tekken Who is not a character in Tekken? *Answer: Sackboy In Tekken, what kind of animal is Roger? *Answer: Kangaroo What fighting style does Eddy Gordo use? *Answer: Capoeira Who is Jin Kazama's father? *Answer: Kazuya Twisted Metal Who is the creator of the Twisted Metal contest? *Answer: Calypso What is the name of Calypso's daughter? *Answer: Krista Which of these is a vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012)? *Answer: Juggernaut Which of these is not a Twisted Metal 2 stage? *Answer: Singapore What town is Twisted Metal: Black set in? *Answer: Midtown Uncharted What is the full title for Uncharted 2? *Answer: Among Thieves What lost city is sought in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves? *Answer: Shambhala What journalist is Drake's love interest in Uncharted? *Answer: Elena Fisher Which of these is a multiplayer map in Uncharted 3? *Answer: Syria Who is Nathan Drake a supposed descendant of? *Answer: Francis Drake Trivia *''Gravity Rush, ''Starhawk, Dead Space, Wipeout, and Together Everywhere! are the only franchises that don't have any trivia questions. **The former three franchises can be explained, though, as they are reperesented in the game via DLC characters that were released after the game itself (Gravity Rush via Kat, Starhawk via Emmett, and Dead Space via Isaac), and no more questions were added after the game's release. *Patapon, PlayStation, and RESISTANCE have the least amount of questions. *Though MediEvil ''is recognized as a platformer in the stage, it is usually identified as an action-adventure by official sources. *The answer to '''Which of these is not a type of Metal Gear?', T-800, is a reference to the Terminator movie franchise.http://www.medievil2.com/uk/nonshocked/press_release/press_release3.htm * The answer to Which of these is not a boss in Metal Gear?, Heaven Smile, is a reference to Killer 7. References Category:Buzz Category:PSASBR Category:Stage Hazards Category:Ape Escape Category:BioShock Category:Uncharted Category:Twisted Metal Category:Tekken Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:Resistance Category:MediEvil Category:Hot Shots Golf Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak and Daxter Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Patapon Category:Metal Gear Category:LocoRoco Category:Fat Princess Category:InFamous Category:Killzone Category:God of War Category:Heavenly Sword Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Naughty Dog Category:Insomniac Games Category:Ninja Theory